


Pride

by DamyaIzenaten



Series: But, you are the Inquisitor! [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamyaIzenaten/pseuds/DamyaIzenaten





	1. Chapter 1

There were days like this, where he was impatient, where it took no more than a glance at her cleavage to drive him mad, There were nights like this where she could swear he was a different man from the one who looked at her the same morning with dull eyes and tired face.

  She could tell what was awaiting her this evening, by the looks he was sending her way at the corner. She took a friendly offer for a drink and, Creators how she hated this place! too crowded, too loud, getting on her nerves every time… but she knew that  _he_  would be there, so she put on a beautiful dress , and headed up to that gods-forsaken place.

Samson was drinking alone, no one in the tavern was pleased by his presence, yet no one had the courage to pick a fight. He had no illusion about the reason that motivated their restraint, they were afraid of her. Lavellan had Cullen dismiss three of his soldiers for insubordination and unacceptable behavior after they got into a fight with him,  _well, to be honnest they beated him_. He told her, it wasn’t her business, that it was a fight between men, she retorted:

 “Three, against one, unarmed man! They don’t deserve the honor of serving the inquisition”

 “You consider dying for your cause and what you determine to be just, an honor?”

Everyone knew he was the Inquisitor’s lover; the guards didn’t pester him when they found him roaming around in the dark hallways. The bartender served him without asking for money, he knew she would come the next day and pay the bill, even when he was a beggar, starving and homeless, he wouldn’t accept to have a woman providing for him and now…not only that, he was also under her protection, a woman, a dalish elf, he was the one supposed to protect her, support her not the other way around.

For one who sought to die on a final display of force, he was stooping to new lows.

He saw her stepping in with her new dress and cheerful smile, and nothing of that mattered anymore, pride, was the name of a demon and for good reasons, pride would want him to cast her away, pride would give him a cold lonely death.

As expected, after some drinks, she came to him, talking about her day, a drunken talk barely making sense, when she finally told him she was going to bed, he began to figure out what it was about.

He envisaged for a second not to join her, to decline the implicit invitation.

“Fuck it!”

He took a last sip from his glass and followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

She was laughing, too much, too loud, and even if everybody was aware of their relationship, he would hate to be caught making out in some dark corner. knowing that the Herald was doing a criminal was one thing, seeing her on her knees blowing his dick was another, and that was exactly what she was trying to do right now, her little hands were sneaking into his breeches, whimpering in dissatisfaction every time he removed them and trying again, till he capitulated, how could a wretched man like himself, deny the Inquisitor.

She sank to her knees, undid his laces and took his cock into her mouth, she moaned like it was the most delicious thing and kept sucking and licking, he leaned against the wall and enjoyed the show. Usually, she was never like this, she was shy and prudish, preferring sex in dark rooms, she even blindfolded him once, and now she was blowing his dick while looking maliciously into his eyes , Maker bless whoever invented alcohol.

Her mouth was hot and wet and those little slurping noises were threatening to undo him at any moment, he gripped a handful of her dark hair, he was about to sink his cock further into her throat when he heard it, guards were coming this way, he could hear the clanking of their armors,  he tugged himself into his pants as fast as he could and helped her to her feet, she tried to protest but he tossed her over his shoulder, she covered her mouth with her hands to hold back the giggling sounds.  

The next thing she knew she was on her bed, naked and freezing, she lifted her head and saw him, he was sitting on a chair, looking at her, half annoyed half amused, she covered her body with the blanket and asked him

“What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you to sober up”

“I am sober!”

“Good”

She liked it, watching him remove his clothes, pretending that he didn’t give a shit, and still a bit embarrassed to undress in front of his lover’s eyes.

He wasn’t very tall or very large, he had a typical human build, pale skin and dark coarse hair covering his chest running down to his navel and below, nothing special about him, however mother nature had been very kind to him, in other words he was a well endowed man, she couldn’t help but stare at his thick and heavy cock, it swung with each step he took as he walked to the bed. The spectacle was hypnotic she suddenly was feeling hot, she removed the blanket and uncovered her body as he leaned over her,

“Want to pick up where we left off?”

She frowned, so she didn’t remember her earlier performance, she would in the morning and he hoped he wouldn’t be here when she does.

His eyes wandered over her body, he seemed undecided, which part should he pleasure first?

His breath was making her breasts stiffen, they were so sensitive, once he made her come only by toying with them, pinching and sucking her exquisite hard nipples, holding her against him when her her legs gave way beneath her… He groaned impatiently, the memory was rushing the blood flow to his dick.

He lingered no more,His hand grasped her breast and brought the nipple straight to his mouth, he licked and flicked the brown bud with his tongue before sucking hard, he did the same thing with the other, sucking and pulling the peaking tip between his teeth, till her hips rose, till she begged him to leave her breasts alone and fuck her already.

He obliged only because her moans and her nails on his back were threatening to send him over the edge, he winced as he plunged his hard shaft inside her, she had always been so tight and now after months of almost daily heated coupling she felt tighter than ever, mage or not, another templar than himself would have accused her of using blood magic. He  laughed to his own lame joke, thanks god she was too overwhelmed by pleasure to notice it.

His body was hovering over hers,his cock was splitting her open and filling her dripping cunt again and again, circling his hips when her body refused to accommodate him. He held her legs up and pounded her into the mattress, she threw her head back and screamed his name, a sign that he was doing well. She was so sweet, face flushed, moaning and mumbling incoherently, they would make a perfect couple if only they never leave a bed.

 He felt his balls tightening, he began flickering her hard bud, cursing as he fought the urge to come.

She scratched his back and his shoulders as he massaged her clit , she fucked him back, wantonly jerking her hips, trying to meet each one of his hard thrusts, he wasn’t going to last much longer so she desperately sought her release, she finally came as his cock jolted inside her, filling her with his seed.


	3. Chapter 3

Breathless and spent, still propped up on his forearms, he ducked his head, nestling his sweaty face in the crook of her neck. The afterglow was the only time he would allow himself to go soft like this, allow her to show him some affection.

She took his head between her hands and pulled him into a tender kiss, she stroked his damp hair, his cheeks and ran her thumb down the length of his nose, he frown, she laughed.

 Her lips parted, she was about to speak, he withdrew quickly and rolled onto his back beside her, breaking the moment before she said something she would regret in the morning.

His maneuver revealed useless, it would take more than that to silence the Inquisitor…to silence a woman in general.

“Some things must change”

“Like what?” he kept looking at the ceiling

“You are my lover now, and if we are not equals, there is no lo…relationship without equality”

“Want to make me Inquisitor too Lavellan? Or turn me into an elf perhaps? What do you call equality? does it even exist !“

“For us to be equals in this, you must have your freedom, the freedom to decide whether or not you want to stay” she continued “you are no more a prisoner”

He wanted to tell her that he had been aware of that since the first time she smiled at him, that this freedom to stay was what hurt his pride the most. If he was a better man he would head up tomorrow to the deep roads before compromising her anymore.

“Would you like to stay for the night?”

How desperate he might appear if he jumped at this chance? " _Amusingly desperate"_  , judging by the look on her face!

There was no such thing as a happy life, there were only moments of happiness, and this, here and now was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> All critics are welcomed if constructive.


End file.
